thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
Cerberus is Darkusinfinity99's Darkus Horridian. Information Cerberus is a brave Horridian, never running from a Brawl. He is a physical powerhouse capable of withstanding most blows and dishing out strong attacks. Personality Cerberus is a calm, smart Horridian. He does not get frightened easily, and is very reliable. He is a strong leader, and is respected for that. History Cerberus was Darkusinfinity99's first Bakugan. Infinity found a young black dog one day, and it seemed hungry. Knowing he should do the right thing, he looked after it for a week. Then one day, a young man came, and told Infinity that he was lucky. The stranger told him that not everyone could tame Cerberus. Infinity had no idea what the stranger was talking about or who Cerberus was. The stranger simply threw a card into the air and vanished in a burst of light. Infinity noticed a card on the floor. Picking it up, he saw a Horridian-though he did not know it as a Horridian until paying more attentionto the picture- on the front. The dog came in and looked at the ability. The dog sat down and looked straight at it. The card then floated away from Infinity's hand, and landed directly next to the dog. The dog simply touched it, and vanished. In it's place was a Bakugan in sphere mode. It introuduced itself as Cerbeus, and thanked Infinity for taking care of it. Cerberus then joined Infinity and told him more about how he became a dog and about Bakugan. 'Ability Cards' *'Demon Growl: '''Subtracts 500 G's from all opponents. *'Horror Growl:' Cerberus gains 450 G's for every Bakugan on the field. *'Gate Growl: ' Closes the opponent's Gate even if it's not opened yet. Can only be nulified if the opponent's Bakugan is the opposite attribute of Cerberus. *'Alpha Demon Play: Cerberus splits into 3, and his G power is tripled. The tripled G power is then cut into thirds. It also skips the enemy's turn. *'Shadow Strike: '''Subtracts 300 G's from the opponent. *'Power Demon: ' Adds 450 G's to Cerberus. *'Ultimate Thunder: 'Transfers 600 G's from the opponent to Cerberus. *'Jagged Armour: 'Nulifies the opponent's ability. *'Demon Armour: ' Reflects the opponent's ability. *'Alpha Nova: Cerberus returns to 1 Bakugan again, and adds 450 G's to Cerberus. (Can only be activated after Alpha Demon Play has been activated) *'Demon Nightmare'(Deadly Nightmare): Subtracts 450 G's from the enemy and adds 350 G's to Cerberus. *'Deep Water:' Allows another Bakugan to come on the field. If the Bakugan is Aquos, this ability can't be nulified and switches Cerberus' attribute to Aquos. *'Time Demon: '''Reverses time, and nulifies anyhting all brawlers did. Also skips the opponent's turn. Max number of turns to reverse is 10. Can only be activated once. *'Demon Drench:' Adds 600 G's to all alied Aquos Bakugan . Can only be nulified by Pyrus Bakugan. *'Howling Fury-Water Style: Any Bakugan other than Aquos or Darkus Bakugan lose 450 G's. *'''Chaos Attracter: Allows Cerberus to summon one of the opponent's Bakugan. This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the same attribute. *'Mega Nulifier-Chaos Style:' Either nulifies 2 abilities or makes an ability imposible to nulify. *'Gate Capture:' Makes the gate mine. *'Ultimate Cerberus:' Makes the opponent's combined G power 500 Gs. Can only be nulified by Haos. Trivia *Cerberus' name comes from the Greek and Roman mythology, Cerbeus was a multi-headead dog (usually three-headed) that guarded the gates to the Underworld. *Cerberus is very good friends with Umbra. Gallery 640px-H1.jpg Endg.JPG|Cerberus getting ready to use Alpha Demon Play 638px-Horridian.png 640px-Horridian in 3.jpg|Cerberus using Alpha Demon Play Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0016.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0080.jpg 639px-Hrrnms7.JPG|Cerberus with Aeroblaze HorridianOmega.jpg Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Bakugan